User talk:Akuma no Mi
Careful When y ou imput data, such on the Vivi page, can you check it is not already on the page. If you read the "abilities" section you find the info there already. Also, I don't know Japanese but "hana" being nose, while I can't say if thats wrong or not in translation, I do know saying about Robin's nose is correct. We cannot enter things unless we are able to source them. Nothing has ever been given that supports the claim around Robin's Devil Fruit and nose. One-Winged Hawk 22:10, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Hello Well, as you can see like I edited Robin's page,, I said hana means both flower and nose. Robin calls Usopp "Nagai hana-kun". Nagai means long, and hana means nose. And, in some One Piece review, Oda stated that Robin's power comes from the "hanas". So, he mixed the flower-hana power with nose-hana meaning. Thanks!! :Lol. Ah the art of Japanese punning. Actually if your replying to a person just do the two dots thingy like I did here, you know this thing ":" instead of a sub title. And ~~~~ sign your posts with four of those, without the "nowiki" bits of course. If you look at the tiny blue boxes on eah edit screen you can see one for signature anyway that will do the autosigning anyhow. :To solve problems, find that interview and source it. You know sourcing right? Info on source here. . Again without the no wiki bits. After that, you've proved your point and no one can argue so long as its correct. ;) One-Winged Hawk 13:35, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::Umm, while hana can mean flower, bloom, or nose in japanese, the nose part doesn't seem to be implied in what she does. Only flower and bloom are implied. If she wiggled her nose like in Bewitched or something maybe it would but it doesn't seem to be the case.Mugiwara Franky 14:14, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :Seriously, I'm gonna get you to source information if its the last thing I do: Referencing Information. Your edits are good, but they need to be legitised. One-Winged Hawk 18:10, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Eyes I have some questions...What are Luffy Pirates' eyes colours?? It' confusing.. For example: In One Piece: Round The Land for PS2, Robin's eyes (in character select) colored blue,, but in One Piece: Unlimited Adventure for Wii,, Robin's eyes are brown..Which is the right one?? :Robin's eyes are brown in the manga while they are blue in the anime. This is because when the animators got to the part where Robin first appeared, they guessed her eyes would be blue since they had only the black and white panels to work with. Also what color her eyes actually were was provided in a manga cover that was made after the anime episode. This thing kinda happens alot in One Piece like with Kuma's jacket. Mugiwara Franky 12:15, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Clothes In manga, we can see that Vivi's inner cloth takes the circling shape.. But in anime, we see that Vivi's inner cloth takes the lining shape.. What does that mean?? Anyway, I think it's way cooler to see Vivi in circling type.. But the special dance totally cool by the perfume.. Just imagine if the enemy won't see her cloth.. Will they get dizzy?? So, can anyone tell me what's the main reason Vivi's cloth in lining shape?/ Oh,,and I still don't get about Robin's eyes, which is the true Robin's eyes.. Fleur!! Well, I'm a bit confused here. Robin used veinte fleur or seis fleur to save Udopp from falling from the sky sea?? It looks like she only used six arms, which means seis fleur.. :Umm, some rechecking I guess maybe in order. By the way, you can get more of a conversation going about these type of things if you ask them in their respective discussion page. Also you may want to sign your posts with ~~~~ so that people would know who's talking.Mugiwara Franky 13:18, 20 November 2007 (UTC)